


Выбор

by Daniella_Jeff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniella_Jeff/pseuds/Daniella_Jeff
Summary: #Омегаверс.Магнус Бейн — колдун, вот уже больше двух сотен лет живущий в королевских лесах.У него не бывает гостей. А если и бывают, то до "хотите чаю" не доживают.





	Выбор

Дождь стучал по подоконнику, ветер за окном завывал, отдавая чем-то неспокойно на сердце. В камине догорал тусклый огонёк, от которого всё равно не становилось уютнее. Именно в такую погоду детям снятся кошмары. Именно в такие ночи никто не выходит на улицу, чтобы насладиться красотой звёздного неба.

Колдун стоял у окна дома, с надеждой вглядываясь в темноту. На сердце неприятно кололо. Казалось, будто весь воздух в помещении переполнен волнением, беспокойством. Дышать было сложно. Странное чувство. Особенно для четырёхсотлетнего колдуна.

Он вернётся. Он же не мог всё это время притворяться? Магнус знает, что ненависти здесь куда больше, чем любви. Но разве эти понятия настолько далеки? Колдун знал, верил, что не был безразличен этому мальчику. Такова их природа. Но хватит ли этого, чтобы Алек вернулся? Сегодня у него есть выбор. Выбор, который Магнус ему так и не дал. Не мог дать, не хотел, не мог перешагнуть через себя и позволить ему выбирать то, чего он поистине хочет.

Но надежда умирает последней, так ведь?

_Год назад_

Магнус Бейн — колдун, вот уже больше двух сотен лет живущий в королевских лесах. Не слишком большой, но удобный дом в глуши леса полностью устраивал Бейна. Его никогда не трогали, ведь он, фактически, служил королевству.

Всё время, что колдун проживает в этих лесах, на королевство никто не нападает. Он — гарантия защищённости от любых внешних сил. Он удерживает мощнейшую защиту, которую не способен пробить даже другой колдун.

Но это дорого обходится королевской семье. Помимо полной неприкосновенности, каждое поколение правящих обязано отдавать Бейну первенца-альфу. Таков уж был род Лайтвуд — в семье рождается минимум один альфа, которого Магнус забирал каждый раз. Зачем — никто даже не пробовал спрашивать. Обмануть Бейна тоже не пытались. Омега в его руках погибла сразу. Он всё равно возвращался за альфой. Таково уж условие сделки.

У Магнуса не было слабых мест. Наверное, именно поэтому он один из самых долгоживущих колдунов и последних бет на всём белом свете.

У него не было слабых мест, за исключением одного. Он не был бетой. Но об этом никто даже и не догадывался.

Единственное, что могло компрометировать Бейна — его истинный. Поэтому он предпочитал малый контакт с обитателями королевства. Спрятать сущность альфы — сложно. Раздобыть несовершеннолетнего альфу для ритуала — ещё сложнее, но он же смог. Поэтому за всю свою долгую жизнь никто и не догадался, что Бейн не бета, что где-то в теории существует его истинный, и у великого колдуна все же есть слабые места.

Сегодняшним вечером Магнус в очередной раз сидел дома и пролистывал книги на одном из древних языков, как в дверь постучали.

У колдуна не бывает гостей. Никогда. А если и бывают, то до «хотите чаю?» не доживают. Магнус запахнул халат и направился в сторону двери.

— Добрый вечер. Я Александр Лайтвуд. Член королевской семьи, — представился молодой человек на пороге. На улице было темно и сыро, мало что можно было разглядеть. Но то, как представился мальчик, колдуна заинтересовало.  
— Проходите, Александр, — проговорил Бейн как-то слишком хмуро, а потом захлопнул дверь за юношей.

Только сейчас, в свете огня в камине, Магнус смог различить тонкие юные черты лица, длинные спутанные от ветра волосы, худую фигуру и небесного цвета глаза. На вид мальчику было не более шестнадцати. Он нервно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь ухватиться взглядом хоть за одну деталь, но непривычная обстановка, видимо, волнение и лёгкий страх не давали этого сделать.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Лайтвуд? — поинтересовался колдун, усаживаясь в кресло напротив камина.

Мальчик нервно дернул плечом, не решаясь начать говорить.

— Завтра день, хм, оплаты… — пробормотал он. — В нашей семье родились двойняшки. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы забирали сестру…

У Алека в груди сердце совершало какие-то нереальные кувырки, подлетая то к самому горлу, то спускаясь куда-то в пятки. Этот человек был ужасом. Страшилкой для детей королевской семьи. Различие лишь в том, что страшилки — всего лишь сказки, а этот колдун вполне реален.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя ещё до дня оплаты, только чтобы мои руки не смели трогать твою сестру? — на вопрос колдуна парень кивнул, нервно перебирая руками подол рубашки.

Магнус чувствовал, что где-то тут подвох. Где — пока непонятно. Но пока что он решил не пугать мальчишку. Магнус брал <i>плату</i>, а не являлся каким-то монстром-людоедом.

— Сколько тебе лет? — внезапно поинтересовался колдун.  
— Восемнадцать.  
— А если честно?  
— Мне семнадцать… — уже тише проговорил парень.  
— А выглядишь ещё юнее, — по-доброму улыбнулся Бейн.

Мальчик забавно свёл брови, раздумывая над тем, как реагировать на эти слова, когда Магнус снова спросил:

— На улице пронизывающий ветер, а ты прошёл через лес в одной рубашке? А верхняя одежда? — Алек как-то удивлённо моргнул. Такие вопросы не входили в его список предполагаемого, что мог спросить колдун.  
— Если бы я взял дорогие королевские одежды, меня бы хватились быстрее. Ну, я так думаю… — сказал Алек, потупив глаза в пол.  
— В соседней комнате ванна. Воду я наберу. Иди отмойся и отогрейся. Потом продолжим разговор, — колдун улыбнулся. Парень недоверчиво глянул на Бейна, но спорить не стал.

Ванна находилась за деревянной ширмой. Когда юноша погрузился в воду, Магнус шмыгнул в комнату и поднял с пола его одежду. Не спеша перебирая её руками, так, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, Бейн почти сразу нащупал что-то обёрнутое в ткань.

Он аккуратно достал из кармана льняных штанов тряпичный мешочек. Колдун развернул ткань и наткнулся на смесь сухих трав. Вот он и подвох.

Алек вышел из ванной комнаты с мокрой головой. Наверное, это лучшее, что мог сделать колдун. Ноги уже не казались ледышками, а пальцы сгибались и разгибались. Чудо. Не иначе.

Юноша тихо вернулся в ту комнату, в которой они с колдуном говорили до этого. Вероятно, гостиная.

— Хитро, — раздался мягкий голос за его спиной. Алеку показалось, что он знал, о чём говорит колдун. Множество мурашек пробежало по телу, — и кто же дал тебе травы, так хорошо скрывающие сущность? Катарина Лосс? Милый, она моя хорошая знакомая. Я её почерк узнаю из тысячи, — Магнус обошёл парня и встал перед ним, рассматривая худощавое лицо.  
— Не трогайте её… — лишь ответил мальчишка, поджимая губы.  
— Кого не трогать? — сначала как-то опешил Бейн, а потом, поняв, в чём дело, улыбнулся. — Ах, сестру. Она альфа, да? Ты знал, что из вас двоих заберу её. Глупо с твоей стороны пытаться провернуть такой трюк.

Магнус взял парня за подбородок и поднял его лицо так, чтобы самому видеть его глаза. Странный мальчишка. В голубых радужках Бейн видел странную смесь из полнейшего ужаса и уверенности. Уверенности в правоте дела. Уверенности в себе, наивной веры в то, что он всё-таки сможет спасти сестру.

Странный омега. Магнусу захотелось рассеять действие трав и вдохнуть запах парня. Все омежки были до противного хрупкими, нежными, уж слишком беззащитными и несчастными. Это была их природа, их нельзя было винить, но Магнусу всегда казалось странным, как можно наслаждаться приторным запахом карамели, конфет вперемешку с цветами розы или лилии.

Но он был уверен, что этот мальчик пахнет по-другому. Колдун щёлкнул пальцами, разгоняя чары. А в следующую секунду отскочил от парня на несколько метров в сторону, нервно сжав подол халата.

Чёрт. Только не это. Только не так.

— Бейн? Что случилось? — напугано проговорил Алек.

Магнус пытался восстановить дыхание.

Вдох, выдох.

Вдох, выдох.

Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Внутри всё бурлило, кипело, разрывалось. Он никогда такого не чувствовал: колдун мог предположить, что как-то так чувствуют себя люди, медленно сходящие с ума.

— Бейн? Ты в порядке? — Алек медленно шагнул навстречу колдуну, а тот отшатнулся, вытягивая перед собой руки.

Магнус хоть и никогда не выказывал сущность альфы, но, тем не менее, прекрасно знал о взаимодействии истинных. Ему всё-таки не просто так четыреста лет. Теперь он чувствовал себя животным. Дурацкие звериные инстинкты, которые диктовали ему защищать, оберегать, любить мальчишку. Он не хотел шокировать парня, не хотел вгонять его в ступор или заставить бояться себя ещё сильнее. Он не хотел спугнуть Алека.

Бейн набрал полные лёгкие воздуха. Глупое, безрассудное решение, учитывая то, что в комнате, теперь уже переполненной запахом свежескошенной травы и шоколада, легче было вообще не дышать. Магнус сделал несколько быстрых шагов в сторону юноши, останавливаясь прямо перед его лицом.

Пальцы Бейна коснулись щеки Алека. Он, как загипнотизированный, вёл ими вдоль скулы, по линии подбородка, потом по шее, останавливаясь на груди и прижимая к ней ладонь. Оставляя руку на теле парня, Магнус обошёл его по кругу, вставая за спиной. Алек оказался прижатым к груди колдуна.

Парень боялся пошевелиться. Он в принципе никогда не находился настолько близко к кому-то, не то что к незнакомому человеку, в двадцать раз старше него самого. Алек шумно сглотнул.

— Александр, я альфа, — тихо прошептал Магнус на ухо парню. Тот напрягся. — Алек, я твой альфа.

Алек перестал дышать. Нет, не может быть.

— Все говорят, что вы… вы. — парень не договорил. Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, рассеивая чары, которые каждый раз стоили ему неимоверных усилий.

Алек захлебнулся. Захлебнулся запахом этого колдуна. В глазах помутнело. Вся комната закружилась, не давая шанса оставаться на ногах. Алек потерял связь с реальностью, повалился прямо на Бейна, забывая, что вообще происходит. Глаза закрылись.

* * *

  
Волосы перебирали длинные пальцы. С каждым движением на душе становилось всё спокойнее, всё больше хотелось прижаться к соседнему телу, которое, казалось, излучало тепло.

А потом Алек всё-таки начал пробуждаться ото сна, и на него обрушилась реальность.

Парень резко открыл глаза и, даже не попытавшись сфокусировать взгляд, соскочил с кровати прямо на пол. Голые стопы коснулись прохладного дерева, и этот контраст подействовал как-то отрезвляюще. Лайтвуд неловко встал на ноги и отошёл в дальний конец, по видимому, спальни колдуна.

— Этого не может быть, — как будто проконстатировал факт Алек. — Так не бывает. Тут какая-то ошибка.

Колдун задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика. Если бы Бейн был просто сторонним наблюдателем этой ситуации, то он однозначно решил бы, что Лайтвуду сильно не повезло.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Магнус и похлопал рукой по мягкому одеялу рядом с собой. Алек замотал головой, шумно сглотнув. — Алек, я не трону тебя. Обещаю. Просто подойди.

Лайтвуд медленно подошёл к кровати, усаживаясь на её край спиной к Магнусу. Колдун тихо подобрался сзади и обвил руками хрупкие плечи. Парень вздрогнул, но скоро сердцебиение стало выравниваться.

Бейн жил много лет. Он знал, как воздействует альфа на омегу. Знал, что это за люди и какая у них природа. Но с этим юношей, видимо, будет намного сложнее.

* * *

  
_Наши дни_

Магнус рассматривал пламя вновь зажженного огня в камине. Алек так и не появился. И вообще, самым логичным для самого Алека решением было и не возвращаться. Магнус знал об этом, но не хотел верить.

_10 месяцев назад_

Колдун мерил шагами комнату, беспокойной глядя на часы, которые показывали уже четвёртый час утра, когда в дверь постучали.

— И где ты шлялся? — притворно-спокойным голосом спросил Бейн, разглядывая мокрое от дождя лицо омеги. Магнуса переполняла чистая ярость, неподдельная, такая, какую в принципе по жизни спокойный колдун испытывал редко. Мальчишка проигнорировал его вопрос, проходя в гостиную мимо Магнуса, даже не оборачиваясь.  
— Александр?  
— Ходил к границе, — по Бейну прокатился град холодного пота.

«Опасность» — первая мысль, которая возникла в голове. В самом королевстве большая часть — альфы. Суровые, грубые, хладнокровные альфы, только у сотой части которых есть истинные. На границе леса и королевства запросто могли почуять запах Алека. Кто угодно. Могли обидеть, покалечить. Если бы это случилось, колдун разнёс бы всё это чёртово королевство, измельчая каждого до мелких щепок, а потом сравнивая сам город с землёй. Если бы тронули даже пальцем, он бы сошёл с ума.

— Александр, ты же знаешь, что тебя там могли найти? Что любой одинокий альфа был бы рад использовать тебя, тем более твой запах чувствуется за много километров, — тихий голос колдуна казался Алеку настолько угрожающим, что он чуть не поддался желанию попятиться назад от наступающего Бейна.

Магнус подошёл очень близко и заглянул парню в глаза.

— Глупый, несносный мальчишка! — зло прошипел Бейн. — Ещё раз такое выкинешь… — начал Магнус, но Алек его перебил, гордо вскинув голову.  
— И мне ничего не будет, — усмехнулся он. — Ты меня не тронешь, и мы оба это знаем.

Магнус на секунду даже забыл, что хотел сказать. Этот наглый юноша выводил его из себя, но он просто не мог отдать его кому-то другому. В один день парень стал всем для Магнуса. Для четырёхсотлетнего колдуна, который всю жизнь даже думать боялся о том, что у него может появиться подобная слабость.

С глаз мгновенно ушло притворное спокойство, сменяясь каким-то гневом. Пальцы прижались к горлу парня, и тот напугано пискнул.

— Ты прав, — серьёзно сказал Магнус, сверкнув кошачьими глазами. В этот момент любая выдержка Алека рухнула, и он сам для себя признал, что боится. — Я тебя не обижу, но я могу сделать так, чтобы и другие не смогли.

Не отрывая руку от горла, Магнус переместил их на кровать. Он уложил парня на светлые простыни, а сам оказался сверху. Пальцы правой руки прошлись вдоль скулы, медленно очертили подбородок, вниз по шее, по ключицам, наконец коснулись ворота рубашки. В плавных движениях Алек не чувствовал нежности: сплошная уверенность и доминирование. Прямо как животное.

Тёплые губы коснулись плеча, отчего Лайтвуд потерял бдительность. Но в следующую секунду разнесся болезненный стон. Место укуса неприятно жгло, но, когда Бейн лёг рядом, Алек даже боялся посмотреть на плечо.

Какое-то время они просто лежали, ничего не говоря.

— Ты же понимаешь, что небезопасно во время течки ходить к границе? Что безопаснее всего здесь, со мной? Что я могу дать защиту… — проговорил Магнус, смотря в потолок.

Лайтвуд промолчал, нервно сглотнув. Тогда до Бейна, наконец, дошла суть происходящего.

Колдун повернулся на бок, с неподдельным ужасом смотря на подрагивающее тело юноши, глаза которого были устремлены куда-то в одну точку.

Магнус коснулся плеча Алека, из-за чего тот вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Бейн придвинулся ближе, немного приподнимаясь и принимая полулежачее положение.

— Александр… — начал он, одновременно касаясь ладонью щеки парня. Магнус несколькими незамысловатыми движениями уложил его голову себе на колени, начиная перебирать густые волосы, всё ещё мокрые после дождя. — Алек, посмотри на меня.

Тот мотнул головой и закрыл глаза. Не зажмурил, как это делают при особом страхе, а прикрыл, просто давая понять, что не сделает того, что просит Бейн.

— Ты думал, что… что я могу не сдержаться? Что, несмотря на отвар, который и ты, и я выпили, я могу сорваться и… обидеть тебя? Ты думал, что на границе тебе безопаснее, да, Алек? — Магнус снова посмотрел на закрытые глаза. В уголках скопились солёные капельки. Алек нехотя кивнул, полностью отворачиваясь и ложась на бок, так, что Магнус теперь видел только его профиль, и то закрытый волосами.

— Мальчик мой… — выдохнул Магнус и прижал парня ещё ближе к себе. Он дал ему повод думать, что может навредить. Много поводов. Он ужасен.

Сейчас он станет бояться его ещё больше. Магнус знал, что им двигало, когда он ставил метку. Желание обладать, целиком и полностью, чтобы он мог знать на сто процентов, что Алек — только его. И ничей больше. Вряд ли Бейн думал о безопасности Алека. Сугубо эгоистичные цели, не более.

* * *

 

_9 месяцев назад_

— Мне надо встретиться с сестрой.

Магнус поперхнулся свежезаваренным чаем.

— Что, прости? — Бейн взглянул на юношу, стоявшего перед окном спиной к нему.  
— Мне надо встретиться с Из. Она точно знает, что я жив. Она это чувствует, я уверен. Помоги мне встретиться с ней. — Алек повернулся лицом к колдуну.

Магнус встал с кресла и подошёл к парню. Взгляд был какой-то изучающий, будто он видел Лайтвуда впервые. Он снова рассмотрел острые скулы, пухлые бледные губы, большие голубые глаза, а потом всё-таки ответил:

— Исключено, — на это Алек лишь пожал плечами и отвернулся обратно к окну.

Магнус напрягся. Лайтвуд не был одним из тех, кто легко соглашается с чужими правилами. Он был чрезмерно упрям и дерзок, хоть это и было редкостью для омег. Это и притягивало.

И единственная мысль у Бейна, как у настоящего параноика, была о том, что это может притягивать не одного его. Что только Александр шагнёт за порог, как на него накинутся такие же, как и сам Бейн. Что если мальчик исчезнет из его поля зрения, пропадёт какой-либо контроль над ситуацией. Магнус был из той омерзительной категории альф, которые были готовы запереть своего истинного дома и не выпускать всю жизнь.

Магнус подошёл к Алеку со спины и коснулся его плеча.

— Александр? Ты не расстроен? — аккуратно поинтересовался Бейн.  
— Я живу с тобой три месяца. Мог бы и догадаться, что я найду способ связаться с Изабель с твоей помощью или без неё. Просто, если ты мне не поможешь, то лишишься большей части нервов. Вот и всё, — парень повёл плечом, тем самым убирая чужую руку, и ушёл в направлении библиотеки.

Алек вообще много времени проводил в библиотеке. Они с Магнусом говорили максимально мало, как бы этого и не хотел сам Бейн. Алек был недоступен, он не подпускал близко, не разрешал касаться себя, хотя было очевидно, что ему самому от этого не слишком-то хорошо. Точнее не ему, а его телу. Эмоционально ему было легче, когда Бейн не пытается идти на контакт, ведь, к сожалению, из-за своей природы он всегда желает подчиниться.

Магнус потёр пальцами переносицу. Этот парень с завидной лёгкостью им манипулирует. Колдун сел за стол и материализовал листок бумаги и перо. Уже через несколько минут огненное письмо было отправлено к Изабель Лайтвуд.

<center>***</center>  
— Я всё ещё против этого, — сурово бурчал Магнус, перешагивая ветки. Сейчас они с Алеком шли от леса к границе, чтобы встретиться с его сестрой. Солнце уже пряталось за горизонт, когда вдалеке показались стены, ограждающие королевство.

Чем ближе они подходили, тем яснее виднелся силуэт девушки. Магнус же чувствовал запах альфы.

— Алек! — запищала она и прыгнула на шею к брату. Тот крепко обхватил её руки, вдыхая родной запах. Пожалуй, Магнус так ни разу и не видел Алека таким счастливым, как сейчас. Широкая добрая улыбка украшала лицо молодого человека.

Магнус решил отойти в сторону, чтобы не мешать семейной сцене, но, тем не менее, побоялся отпускать ситуацию, поэтому решил, всё-таки, послушать, о чём говорят юные Лайтвуды.

— Мы с Джейсом нашли способ порвать связь. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда, даю слово, — шептала девушка. Её слова отдались чем-то болезненным на сердце у колдуна.

* * *

 

_Семь месяцев назад_

  
— Ты сегодня задержался, — пробормотал Магнус. После очередной встречи с сестрой, Алек вернулся позже, чем обычно, а его лицо озаряла мечтательная улыбка. Парень был явно в хорошем настроении, поэтому колдун попытался не пугать его своим дрожащим от волнения голосом. Бейн глубоко вдохнул через нос.

Чужой запах.

Запах альфы на Алеке.

— Александр? Был кто-то ещё? — Магнус озадаченно взглянул на чуть покрасневшего юношу. Тот поджал губы, пытаясь не улыбаться.  
— Был… был мой сводный брат Джейс, — начал парень, — мне сегодня вроде как восемнадцать. Он хотел меня поздравить.

Магнус удивлённо вскинул брови.

— У тебя сегодня день рождения?  
— Да, — улыбнулся он.

Магнус никак не отреагировал.

— Иди отмойся. Уже поздно, — лишь сказал он и щелчком пальцев набрал ванну.

Когда Лайтвуд удалился, колдун погряз в своих, вообще-то, беспочвенных переживаниях. Наверное глупо испытывать в такой ситуации ревность. Наверное, бессмысленно переживать о том, что кто-то имеет право обнимать Александра, прикасаться к нему подолгу, целовать его в щёку, как это делала сестра. В какой-то момент Магнус смирился, что от Алека стало пахнуть Иззи. Но когда Алек принёс домой терпкий запах табака и дорогого алкоголя… Вот тогда крыша съехала окончательно.

Какой-то парень мог спокойно оставить на его мальчике свой запах, а Магнус не мог. Хотя он и не особо пытался после метки. Алек не хотел чего-то особого от Бейна, вот Магнус и старался не наседать, не пугать его своей настойчивостью. А теперь… Ему это кажется неразумным, бессмысленным.

Алек вышел из ванны в тонкой длинной рубашке и таких же штанах. Мельком осмотрев гостинную и не обнаружив там Магнуса, он отправился в спальню. В кровати колдуна тоже не оказалось. Чуть приглушённый свет от свечи падал на светлые простыни всё ещё убранной кровати.

Вдруг юноша почувствовал чужое горячее дыхание прямо над своим ухом. Он задержал воздух в лёгких, не рискуя поворачиваться. Тонкие пальцы прошлись по плечам, переходя на грудь, и осторожно касались пуговиц рубашки. Алек глубоко вздохнул, ощущая дрожь во всём теле.

— Просто попроси меня остановиться, — шепнул вкрадчивый голос сзади. — Я не трону тебя, если ты не захочешь.

Умелые пальцы продолжили расстёгивать пуговицы, задевая обнажённую грудь. Тёплые ладони медленно проходились по шее, скользя вниз вдоль рук. Наконец Магнус обошёл его, не в силах больше оставаться позади.

Лайтвуд встретил взгляд кошачьих глаз. Бесконечно нежный и любящий, он абсолютно сбивал с толку, не давая шанса на отступление.  
Магнус внимательно посмотрел в глаза напротив. Он долго пытался найти там протест, что-то, что заставит его остановиться. Но он не увидел ничего.

Алек был настолько непроницаем, настолько невинен. Бейну казалось, что тот сам не знал, чего хотел. Как же он боялся, что завтра парень пожалеет о своей слабости. Что завтра он будет думать, что им воспользовались.

— Магнус… — колдуна вывел из раздумий тихий голос, — не останавливайся.

Этого хватило. Хватило для того, чтобы Бейн, наконец, не сдерживая себя, коснулся тёплых нежных губ своими. Алек ответил спустя пару мгновений, робко и неуверенно, почти сомневаясь в правильности происходящего. Он и сомневался. Сомневался до последнего. Говорит ли в нём его природа или он сам этого хочет? Он всё ещё не знал. Но сейчас это казалось каким-то неважным.

Каждое прикосновение обжигало. В один момент Магнус подхватил юношу под бёдра и уложил на кровать, нависая сверху. Губы коснулись щеки. Алек чувствовал, как горячий язык очерчивает скулу и подбородок, переходя на шею. Магнус жадно вдыхал запах парня, пытаясь насладиться каждым миллиметром белоснежной кожи, будто завтра Алек исчезнет.

Губы коснулись выпирающих ключиц, а потом переместились на плоский живот. Бейн наслаждался тихими стонами, которые испускал юноша сквозь сжатые зубы, наслаждался тем, как тот выгибался навстречу каждому прикосновению.

— Такой чувствительный, — всё-таки произнёс Магнус. Алек на это лишь что-то простонал, снова закатывая глаза и цепляясь пальцами за простыни.

Бейн коснулся кромки штанов парня, отчего тот сильно вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Тем не менее, Магнус заметил подобную реакцию. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы его Алек молчал. Чтобы не говорил о том, что ему не нравится. Слишком важно для Бейна было показать всё то, что он сам чувствует по отношению к этому мальчишке. Всю щемящую нежность, всю привязанность, в чём-то даже болезненную для самого колдуна. Он мечтал о том, чтобы Алек перестал даже допускать мысль о том, что Магнус может сделать что-то, что ему не понравится, что ему навредит.

Магнус вернулся к лицу Лайтвуда, но рук с бёдер не убрал. Бейн снова припал к губам юноши, проникая языком в глубину рта. Ладонь проникла под ткань штанов, одновременно стягивая их вниз. Руки гладили бёдра юноши, тем самым позволяя как-то привыкнуть к ощущению близости с самим колдуном. Магнус знал, что он первый для Алека во всём. Он хотел сделать всё настолько правильно, чтобы Алек не жалел.

Алек пристыженно захныкал, когда понял, что из него самого выделяется смазка. Почему-то хотелось прикрыться, спрятаться от пристального взора золотистых глаз. Но вот уже через секунду он стонал колдуну в губы, когда один из пальцев коснулся сжатого колечка мышц. Алек болезненно завыл, когда один из них проник сразу на две фаланги.

— Милый, расслабься, — прошептал колдун в самые губы парня.

И он расслабился. Потерялся в удовольствии, в стонах, то его собственных, то самого Магнус. Потерялся в новых ощущениях. Потерялся в Магнусе Бейне.

* * *

 

_Наши дни_

  
Магнус не выдержал. Спустился в кладовую и достал одну из бутылок, которые дарил ему Рагнор. Уже двенадцатый час ночи, а Алека всё нет.

Конечно, он переживал. Он не знал, где он, что он сейчас делает. Он не знал, вернётся ли он вообще.

Бейн не дурак. Он прекрасно знал, почему Изабель Лайтвуд перенесла встречу на попозже. Сегодня затмение. Единственный день, когда можно разорвать связь истинных. Ещё каких-то полгода назад он бы силой удержал Алека, чтобы тот остался сегодня дома, но после недавнего разговора позиция Бейна координально поменялась.

_— Магнус, хватит говорить так, будто бы у меня есть выбор! Будто бы у меня вообще был выбор! Будто бы если я откажусь, то ты не сделаешь по-своему! — разгорячённо говорил Алек. Лайтвуд взбесился резко, когда речь зашла о Джейсе. О нелюбви колдуна к их встречам и о настоятельных просьбах их прекратить._   
_— Что, прости?_   
_— У меня не было права что-то решать с самого начала! Ты у меня первый и единственный, причём даже не слишком-то по моей воле. У тебя огромный опыт, а я даже пожить не успел! — кричал парень. Магнуса бросало в дрожь от таких слов. Каждая фраза резала сердце будто острое лезвие ножа._

_Ещё один глоток._ Сегодня у него есть шанс сделать то, что хочет только он.

 _Ещё один._ Он точно останется. Там его семья. Изабель. Джейс.

 _Наверное, последний._ Там вся его жизнь. Тут ему делать нечего.

_Или не последний._

Магнус лёг на пол посреди гостиной. Камин догорал, а за окном было темно настолько, что не видно было даже ближайших к окнам деревьев. Ветер всё ещё гудел в трубах, напоминая то уныние, которое выло в груди у колдуна.

Бейн закрыл глаза, всё ещё лежа на полу в самом центре комнаты.

Может быть, после всего он уедет. Далеко и надолго. Сменит обстановку, так сказать. Откажется обеспечивать защитой королевство. Ведь уязвимость пропадёт вместе с истинным. Он станет тем, кем всю жизнь и притворялся.

— На улице холод такой! — прогудел осипший голос, но Магнус не поднял головы и не открыл глаз. Забавно: опьяневший рассудок может играть злые шутки. — Магнус!

Алек подскочил к колдуну, валявшемуся на полу с бутылкой в руках. Тот дышал. Вроде как, просто спал.

— Магнус, поднимайся давай! Тебе четыре сотни лет! Разве ты не можешь совладать с собой? — говорил Алек на повышенных тонах, параллельно тряся Магнуса за плечо.

Бейн приоткрыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему кажется.

Нет. Не кажется.

В один миг разум протрезвел (не без помощи магии), и Магнус увидел над собой родное лицо, обрамлённое чёрными лохмами. Магнус резко сел, одновременно потянув парня за руки, так, что тот тоже повалился на пол.

Магнус прижал Лайтвуда к себе, дрожащими пальцами поглаживая того по волосам.

Опомнившись, Магнус, всё также не издавая ни звука, повёл юношу в спальню.

Как было приятно вновь стянуть с того рубашку. Полностью раздеть и уложить под одеяло, обнимая со спины и прижимаясь всем телом. Как хорошо было осознавать, что, возможно, это не последняя их ночь. Что он не уйдёт.

Алек вжался в него, зябко кутая ноги в одеяло. Магнус не удержался и провёл тыльной стороной ладони по предплечью юноши, а потом уткнулся носом тому в макушку.

— Я знаю, что думал… что ты думал, я воспользуюсь шансом порвать связь. Иззи мне предлагала, — тихо начал парень. Бейн даже не дёрнулся, только сердце стало биться чаще. — Я отказался.

Он никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения. Такой искренней радости, полного счастья. Магнус и не мог представить, что сможет почувствовать что-то подобное.

— Александр… — пробормотал тот. Алек развернулся в кольце рук, оказываясь в паре сантиметров от лица Бейна.  
— Ммм?  
— Я люблю тебя, Алек, — тихо-тихо сказал Бейн. На последних звуках голос подвёл и всё-таки дрогнул.

Алек нежно поцеловал его в уголок губ, сразу отстраняясь и довольно глядя в кошачьи глаза.

— Я тоже, Магнус. Поэтому и не ушёл.


End file.
